yo te esperare
by dark angel1111
Summary: todos creian que estaba muerto pero se equivocaban en todo este tiempo todo cambio lo se mal resumen soy nuevo en esto
1. Chapter 1

Cap1: UNA BATALLA MAS UNA VIDA MENOS

2 DE SEPTIEMBRE

Era un día normal en la tierra de ooo en medio del bosque iban fin, jake y la princesa flama.

Finn: p-princesa

Psis dime fin

Finn: quisiera salir a cenar mañana—dijo todo sonrojado estaba como un tomate

PF: me encantaría

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la casa de la princesa flama, la princesa se despidió de finn, estaban a punto de abrazarse cuando jake interrumpió

Jake: momento, finn dame el aluminio

Y entonces jake comenzó a envolver a finn en aluminio hasta quedar como lata de refresco

Jake: ahora si dale se abracito a la princesa-le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con el codo y finn y la princesa se sonrojaron y se dieron su abrazo luego finn y jake se fueron.

Finn se le olvido acordar la hora, caminaba alreves

Finn: princesa paso por ti a las 8

PF: ok finn aquí te espero

Finn se volteo pero no se fijó que había una roca se tropezó y cayó la princesa solo se reía, finn y jake llegaron a casa y se fueron a dormir

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Jake estaba haciendo unos hot cakes con tocino en eso baja finn y le sirve su desayuno

Jake: (todavía cocinando) oye finn ya pensaste en donde llevar a la princesa

Finn: si jake ya lo tengo todo planeado y nada puede salir mal

(Ya tengo 17 y me trata de 12)

Suena el teléfono y jake contesta

Jake: aja si ya veo vamos en camino

Finn: quien era j

Jake: la dulce princesa y nos pidió q matemos a un dragón que está en el bosque

Finn: entonces vámonos

Finn y jake salieron a toda velocidad hacia el bosque y cuando llegaron vieron un dragón rojo quemando el bosque jake se hizo grande e intento golpearlo pero el dragón lo ataco con sus garras jake salió volando mientras finn lo atacaba con su espada de oro lo cortaba pero no le hacía daño entonces jake se reincorpora a la batalla y embiste al dragón y lo derriba se puso enfrente de él, grave error, el dragón patea le entrepierna de jake y el dragón separa pero por accidente le destornudo a jake mientras este se encogía se ponía en posición fetal y le salían lagrimas

Finn: jake estas bien

Jake: AAAAA

Finn: que tienes

Jake: finn no se dijo aaaa por el dolor o es un aa de qué asco

Mientras el dragón preparaba una bola de energía color verde con azul que iba directo a jake pero finn quito a jake y la bola le dio a él, finn solo gritaba y cuando la bola desapareció solo quedaba el gorro de finn destruido

Jake pensó que finn estaba muerto se paró y empezó a estrellar a el dragón hasta la muerte entre las montañas

15 minutos después

Jake iba caminando llevando el gorro de finn entre las manos hacia el dulce reino donde una triste princesa lo esperaba

DP: jake lo siento mucho-ella se agacho abrazo a jake y le seco las lagrimas

2 horas después todos, exepto la princesa flama, estaban en el dulce reino de negro frente a una estatua de finn y abajo decía

``descanse en paz finn``

Nuestro gran y valiente héroe que nunca olvidaremos

Marceline tocaba su bajo mientras tocaba una canción que compuso ella

Todos lloraban mientras no creían que finn estuviera muerto

Al terminal jake puso el gorro de finn en la estatua


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.: 2 adiós

Casa de la princesa flama 8:30

La princesa flama estaba preocupada enfadada y triste

PF: umm donde estará finn él dijo que venía a las 8

Y así la princesa fue a la casa llego toco la puerta pero nadie abrió y pensó donde podría estar finn t rápidamente le respuesta llego

PF: Marceline

Fue a la casa de marcí lego y toco salió Marceline con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar la princesa no le dio importancia

PF: oye está aquí finn

A lo que marcí solo le cerró la puerta y le grito

Marci: vete de aquí y no vuelvas

La princesa se sorprendió lo que le dijo el reino de los vampiros y pensó en que otro lado podría estar finn y fue directo al dulce reino

En el dulce reino lo que hizo que empezara a llorar de rodillas

PF: finn está muerto pero esto no es posible

¿?: Si lo está y esta es la verdad la princesa se volteo y vio a jake deprimido

PF: pero que paso jake

Le conto todo lo que paso y de la princesa salían ríos de lava se paró y empezó a correr jake la veía alejarse cada vez más al llegar a su casa la princesa se fue a su cama a llorar hasta que se cansó y durmió.

En su sueño ella estaba sentada viendo un hermoso atardecer en eso vio una figura salir de entre los arboles La princesa estaba más feliz que nunca enfrente de ella estaba finn y ella pensó que lo que paso solo era una pesadilla se paró y la abrazo pero se quitó porque lo iba a quemar pero él no tenía quemaduras

PF: finn estas vivo soñé que estabas muerto lo decía alegre Finn: princesa le puedo pedir un favor PF: el que quieras

Finn: voltéate y espera a que te diga que me mires

PF: ok—ella se volteo y finn comenzó a hablar

Finn: princesa quero que usted sea feliz que quiero que sepa que la amo mucho adiós

PF: (confundida) pero que estas (triste) diciendo ella se sentía a un más triste porque finn ya no estaba lo busco por todos lados y vio du gorro entre unas piedras se acercó y el gorro estaba destruido también había un a flor de dragón y una nota donde finn le decía que la iba a extrañar y que siempre estará con ella

Ella rompió en llanto y fuera del sueño estaba igual

EN OTRO LADO

¿?:Donde estoy

¿?: En el abismo


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3: NUEVOS CAMINOS

¿?: Hola finn

Finn: ok ¿Quién eres y dónde estás?

¿?: Estoy arriba

Finn mira hacia arriba y no hay nadie

¿?: Ahí no en tu cabeza yo soy tú y tu eres yo te voy a ayudar a volver a tu casa y vaya que estas muy lejos.

Finn: ta bueno y como te puedo llamar

¿?: Dime **alía se **(tu otro yo en latín)

Finn: bueno como llegue aquí y –tocándose la cabeza—mi gorro

Alía: llegaste aquí por la bola de energía del dragón y tu gorro está en ooo y por qué te preocupas por un gorro

Finn: porque sin mi gorro nadie me reconoce

Alía: ok ok ya entendí bueno hoy avanzaremos mucho así que en marcha mientras más rápido más rápido veras a flama

Finn: oye y cuanto vamos a tardar

Alía: a paso veloz umm un año

Finn:( (Sorprendido) 1año pero por que

Alía: porque por que será a ya se será porque estamos a un año de casa

Finn: está bien y por donde empezamos

Alia: por allá hacia el norte

Finn empezó a correr en el abismo

4 MESES DESPUES EN EL DULCE REINO

Toda la vida cambio ese día el día que finn murió

Jake se fue a vivir a otro lado cerca del dulce reino

Marceline ya no tocaba y era más seria para esconder su tristeza

La dulce `princesa se pasa las noches pensando en cada vez que hizo sufrir a finn de tan solo pensarlo comenzaba a llorar

De la que nada se volvió a saber fue de la princesa flama algunos que la han visto su cara tiene una profunda tristeza depresión

EN EL ABISMO

Finn estaba corriendo muy rápido

Alía: oye te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes

Finn: si claro—todavía corriendo—

Alía: porque en todo este tiempo no usaste tu teléfono

Finn se para bruscamente y se veía una cara llena de ira

Finn: porque no me recordaste de mi teléfono

Alía: porque apenas me acorde

Finn: arg—finn buscaba su teléfono en su mochila pero solo estaba sus espadas y un teléfono destruido-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alía: que

Finn: mi teléfono está roto

Alía: que mal pero continuemos en un reino debe haber algo para comunicarte

Finn: ok aunque dudo que lleguemos rápido como llevo quesera 2 meses corriendo

Alia (alterado) 2 meses llevas corriendo 4 meses

Finn:4 meses enserio

Alia: si ya casi 5 que desconcentrado

Finn: si ya casi la mitad

Alia: ten cuidado siento que algo se acerca

De la nada sale un ciclople y este ataca a finn pero logra esquivar el ataque finn combate con la espada de demonio pero…..


End file.
